


now you see me, now you don't

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blindfolds, F/F, Oral Sex, Petplay, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Scent Kink, Vaginal Fingering, i mean its reikoga lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koga growled, lifting her hair out of her eyes, “This is gonna be stupid, this is a stupid idea…”<br/>“Why do you say that doggie? I put a lot of thought into this.”<br/>------------------------<br/>self indulgent lesbian smut of my faves</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you see me, now you don't

**Author's Note:**

> writing boys kissing is like playing an away game but writing girls kissing is like playing a home game

Koga growled, lifting her hair out of her eyes, “This is gonna be stupid, this is a stupid idea…”

“Why do you say that doggie? I put a lot of thought into this,” Rei returned, pressing a delicate hand over Koga’s cheek, sliding it across her jawline as she moved behind the other girl. Rei joined Koga in her coffin, kneeling on the plush surface as she brought her hands to Koga’s face.

“Tch, that’s why, ‘cuz it’s your idea,” she smirked. A strip of black fabric was held against Koga’s eyes and her view of the light music club room disappeared. Rei smoothed the fabric over her skin, and Koga could feel it tense up as Rei tied the ends into a knot at the back of her head.

“Okay puppy,” Rei began in a singsong voice, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Koga sniffed, Rei was evidently holding up some amount of fingers, but she had no idea how many. “I dunno…” she replied, as if the situation was wholly uninteresting to her. The only thing she knew was that Rei’s chest was pressing against her back more and more with every wave of her fingers.

“Good puppy,” Rei praised. She wrapped her arms around the other girl, feeling her shiver at the unanticipated contact. Her lips pressed against Koga’s neck, comforting her with a murmur of “Don’t be afraid, it’s just me. I don’t want a scared doggie on my hands.” She delicately moved her hands across Koga’s belly, crossing her arms to wrap them around the other girl’s waist.

“Haah, as if that’s supposed to be a relief, bein’ stuck with you,” Koga scoffed, pressing her body toward Rei’s touch. With her sense of sight gone, all she could do was take whatever Rei gave her. She may have put up a fight about it before, but that was mostly for show. As Rei’s hands moved up her stomach, fingertips catching on her dark grey v-neck, there’s no way in hell she would ask the other girl to stop.

“Oh? What’s this?” Rei feigned surprise, grasping at Koga’s chest. Even through her t shirt and sports bra, Rei could feel her puppy getting excited. She placed her finger over a nipple, gently rubbing circles around it. “So you do have something here,” she laughed, “I’m surprised every time, your chest is just so small.”

“Ghh--! If you’re gonna say shit like that, just go grab someone else’s tits you trashy vampire.” Koga spat back, placing her hands over Rei’s own and scratching. “Otogari’s are bigger’n mine anyway, just go harass her.”

Rei pulled her hands back, a faint red lines adorning them. She sat up from the coffin, projecting her voice from above Koga to discipline her, “Bad puppy! You’re going to feel the consequence of that later.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Koga brushed it off, “I’m probably gonna like it anyw--”

So what if she was right. Rei knelt down, pressing her lips against Koga’s own. Rei’s tongue licked between her lips, and Koga let her mouth open. She felt Rei’s body get closer to her own; Koga could tell Rei was in front of her, with a thigh on either side. She felt Rei’s breasts against her own, squishing as their bodies pressed together. To Rei’s own surprise, she felt Koga’s hands gripping them, roughly playing with whatever she could get her hands on.

Rei gave breathy pants into Koga’s mouth as the other gripped her chest. _She_ was supposed to be the one in control, but things like this are why Koga is such a fun puppy. Rei gasped, breaking the kiss as Koga slipped her hands under Rei’s shirt, pinching at Rei’s nipples and the soft skin surrounding them. She worked her fingers into the bra cups with ease, squeezing Rei’s chest together with no restrictions.

Rei peppered kisses across Koga’s face, stopping her lips at the other girl’s ear. She laughed, low and sensual, “What a naughty puppy, and you’re the one blindfolded. How did you find all that?” Wandering hands froze as Rei pulled at the bottom of Koga’s shirt, the latter complying and letting Rei pull it off her. The bra followed, and Rei was left with Koga’s petite chest. She took off her own shirt for good measure, not that the other would know.

Rei kissed around one of Koga’s breasts, dragging her teeth across the nipple to feel the other girl shiver. Koga’s skin was soft and warm, and her back was arched toward Rei. Switching sides, she sucked a deep red mark into the other, biting at it afterward. She enjoyed watching Koga move her hips as she played with her, obviously begging for something more. Not one to put on a lewd display so soon, Rei figured she must not know she was doing it, due to the blindfold. “How do you feel? I’m taking good care of you today, am I not?” she asked.

“M’good…” Koga grumbled, reaching out her hands to where she thought Rei’s head was. She missed at first, but on the second try she tugged her fingers through Rei’s hair. She tilted her head, looking down as quizzically as she could with a blindfold, “You fuckin’ stoppin’ or what? What gives?”

Rei snapped her fingers, bringing Koga to attention, “Kukuku, you really are a cute pet,” she smiled, moving a hand up Koga’s thigh. “But please calm down your hips a bit puppy, I don’t want you to stain this fabric, I sleep in here you know. You’d be causing me a lot of naughty dreams if you marked this territory…”

“Tch--! You’re just exaggerating,” she pulled at Rei’s hair, as if that emphasized her point. In turn, Rei surprised her, grabbing one of her breasts in each hand, pinching at the nipple with her thumb and forefinger. Koga gasped, and Rei slid into her lap, legs wrapping around her waist. Koga extended her arms as she lost her balance, she could feel herself tipping as Rei laid down in the coffin, the latter pulling her unknowing partner above her.

“Now, now, you were such a good girl before, what happened?” Rei teased, rocking their hips together as she spoke. Koga let it happen, still slightly disoriented. Her body went slack as Rei toyed with her. “Good girl, that’s more like it,” Rei praised, “Because you’re such a good girl, I might have to give you a reward.”

Koga’s ears perked up, looking to the source of Rei’s voice at any mention of a reward. Rei continued with a smile, “Or maybe it’s that punishment I mentioned earlier, it depends how you see it.”

“So whaddaya want?” Koga growled, raising herself on her elbows. Her blindfolded face looked directly into her partner’s, awaiting instruction. Rei tousled Koga’s short hair, playing with the unruly mess. The playfulness almost distracted her from Rei’s next instruction.

“Get me off, then I’ll remove the blindfold.”

She sounded so sweet, so sincere as the command left her lips. Koga was happy to comply; excited even, _ready to show off_ , but there was no way in hell she would let Rei know that. She placed her tongue on Rei’s neckline, licking down her chest. Ideally, she would stop at the edge of Rei’s underwear, slipping those off to continue.

Unfortunately, her tongue found its way to the fabric of the other girl’s shorts. “What the fuck,” she spat, “Why’re you still wearing these? Take ‘em off.” She tugged at the waistband of the fabric, trying to maneuver her hand underneath it.

“That’s your job, I hear dogs have a great sense of smell, so you should be able to find your target just fine,” Rei replied, patting the others head in encouragement.

Koga grumbled variations of, “Stupid perverted vampire” and ”…Making me do all the work” as she found the belt buckle, then the button and zipper of the older girl’s shorts. They’re similar to the ones she herself wears for lives, but it was still difficult to do blindfolded. She tossed the belt aside, to be found at a later hour, and tugged the shorts down Rei’s legs.

Koga’s nose pinpointed Rei’s arousal almost immediately, and Koga’s tongue was already on her underwear. She was too overwhelmed by the smell she didn’t even think to take them off first. Interest captivated, she continued sucking on the wet spot, feeling Rei’s thighs twitch on either side of her head. Her nose nudged at the tip of the dampness, tongue playing with the area she was sure was the origin of the stain. The fabric squished under her tongue, making a wet noise as she pushed it toward Rei’s body. She was sure Rei had some kind of stupid lewd face right now, all flushed and hot. Not that she wanted to be able to see it or anything.

Using one hand to pull aside the fabric, Koga slid a finger against Rei’s bare skin. Rei exhaled, a wave of relief washing over her body. Koga leaned her head on one of Rei’s thighs, lazily stroking the other girl with an index finger. “You’re going to have to do more if you want that blindfold off,” Rei tempted, sliding a hand through Koga’s hair.

Immediately Koga’s expression turned to a pout, she slid a finger into her partner in retaliation. Rei was wet, really wet, the whole blindfold game must be working her up a lot. “This enough for ya?” Koga pressed her finger deep into Rei, still holding the panties aside with the other hand. She was warm, her wetness dripped around Koga’s finger.

Rei nodded, forgetting Koga’s current visual impairment. It wasn’t long until Koga tried to insert another finger, but got fed up with at the taut fabric blocking her way, “God, take these fuckin things off, I can’t do shit with ‘em here.”

“You want to please me that badly? I’m honored to have a pet like you.” Rei cooed. Koga pulled back, removing her finger so Rei could slide off her underwear. Once the offending garment was removed, Koga was back between Rei’s legs, the other girl’s scent stronger than ever. Her tongue lapped up and down Rei’s slit, teasing her clit with the tip. Rei tasted good, salty and bitter and absolutely covering Koga’s lips and nose, making a mess of the other girl as she tried to find her way around.

“Good girl, what a good girl,” Rei praised, voice shaky as she felt Koga’s tongue tease her opening. She wanted nothing more than to put her hands on Koga’s head and push her tongue further in, but no, she wanted her puppy to be doing all the work this time. Koga pressed her tongue tentatively inside, moving the rest of her face ever so slightly so her nose rubbed against Rei’s swollen clit. Rei resisted any urge to press her thighs together, arching her back and closing her eyes as Koga continued.

Rei’s scent became stronger, and Koga could tell she was hopelessly aroused. Koga swapped her tongue for two fingers, and heard Rei cry out as she pressed them all the way in. She slowly brought them back out, tantalizingly slow, leaving Rei wanting more. Koga lapped at the base of her fingers as they went in and out of Rei, savoring her taste.

“Haah…” Rei gasped, “I have such a dirty doggie doing th--” Koga curled her fingers, Rei lost her train of thought and let out a strangled moan.

“You’re the one who’s dirty, blindfoldin’ me like this,” Koga toyed with Rei’s sensitive bud as she slid her fingers in and out, soft insides convulsing around her fingertips. Koga increased her pace, and Rei’s moans increased in frequency and volume.

“Good girl, you’re being quite a good girl for once—ahhn” Rei’s body tensed as she came, only twitching her hips seconds later to ride out her orgasm on Koga’s fingers. Koga removed her fingers as Rei’s body became slack, tasting Rei’s juices and wiping the rest on the other girl’s thigh.

Koga removed her blindfold, tossing it at Rei’s head, unceremoniously ending her post-orgasm reverie. Koga flopped down face first between swell of Rei’s breasts, pressing their warm bodies together and squeezing the other girl’s thigh between her own. Piercing gold eyes met red ones, and Koga stared down at her upperclassman as if she was weakened prey. “Yeah? Not so high and mighty now that I fucked you,” malice permeating the last two words, “Were you holdin’ off for a while? Savin’ yourself for me.” She pulled herself closer to Rei’s face, smelling the other girl’s sweat mingling with her choice of hair product. Koga was close enough to bite, baring her teeth as a warning, “Can’t say I mind, you have good t— _ah_ “

Koga’s eyes fluttered closed, shock and disbelief covering her face upon hearing her own voice. It was a fragile sound, uncharacteristically interrupting her rough speech. Rei smirked, raising her thigh to press between Koga’s own. Her edgy stupid puppy was just _so_ endearing…

“Go on,” Rei encouraged; she could feel the anger and embarrassment emanating off her partner, it was wonderful.

“God, you fuckin’ vampire bitch… I’ll rip you to shreds,” she threatened, running a nail (thankfully belonging to the hand that was not inside Rei) down the other girl’s arm. “You’re lucky this coffin is already red beca— _aauhh_ ” Koga cried out, feeling the teasing pressure of Rei’s thigh once more.

“Gh..! That’s it.” Koga sat up, rapidly undressing ( _why was that shit still on in the first place!?_ ) throwing her clothes haphazardly. She was so wet, and Rei’s thigh pressing against her heat would drive her mad. Her shorts were warm to the touch… definitely something that would need to be washed before the next live. Her underwear was a lost cause, Koga didn’t think she could ever get her smell out of that.

In a matching state of undress, Koga returned to her position on top of Rei. She idly gyrated her hips against her partner’s thigh, “So, what’cha gonna do to me? No more stupid blindfold shit, just get to it,” her lust softened voice still trying to act commanding.

“My~ what a demanding doggie,” Rei smiled, playing along, “Do ‘it’? You may need to be more specific than that.”

“Fine.” Koga rolled her hips. “Do _me_. Fuck me.” She had no problem talking dirty if the situation called for it.

Rei pulled Koga into a kiss, it quickly turned into a sloppy needy mess thanks to her partner. With her pet preoccupied, a hand crept further down her body. Rei’s forefinger slid through Koga’s juices, only feather light touches against her clit before the kiss was broken, needy gasps taking hold of her partner. “Ngh… aa—“ she whined, rolling her hips against Rei’s fingers. ”C’mon you, just put it in! No more fuckin’ waiting, this is torture!“

Koga looked lovely like this, needy and erotic and absolutely wrapped around Rei’s fingertips. Rei could always work on Koga’s language, maybe even train her into saying ‘Master’, but for now she was content, slipping two -then three- fingers inside of Koga, and watching her face react in pleasure.

Those magic fingers curled, sending sparks down Koga’s body as they pressed into her in all the right ways. Her own hand found space between their bodies, haphazardly stroking her neglected clit. Rei drew her fingers out, pressing them back in once more. It seemed like they could go so much deeper than her own. There was a low growl, starting deep in her throat, as she came. Her raised hips lowered, flush against Rei’s body as the older girl removed her fingers. Koga’s half opened eyes looked to Rei, they were filled with far less malice while Koga was out of breath.

Rei smiled at her, pressing a dirty fingertip to Koga’s lower lip. “Tch…” she heard Koga sigh, rolling her eyes, “You stupid horny vampire.”

Regardless, Koga parted her lips, only slightly, but Rei still picked up on the invitation. A bitter fingertip slid into Koga mouth, allowing her to taste her own release. ”Gross… You’re disgusting,” She murmured, words muffled around the finger.

“My my~” Rei replied, “I’m not the one with fingers in my mouth.” She smiled, rolling her fingertip across Koga’s tongue.

“Fuck you. You... you think this is getting’ you another round?”

“Mmm?” Rei waited, now rubbing the saliva slick finger to Koga’s lips.

“You’re… y’know what? Fuck you. You’re not wrong…”


End file.
